Just Call My Name
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: Dean gets a call from Sam while he is at Stanford. He is in trouble, and he needs his big brother.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

A/N: Sam has not met Jessica yet in this story. Sorry for all you Jess fans. This one is all about the boys.

Just Call My Name

Chapter One

Dean pushed the Impala to its limit. He had to get to Stanford. He had to get to Sam. Something was wrong, and his little brother needed him. He cursed himself over and over again for letting Sam go off on his own. His baby brother was in trouble and was nearly 1000 miles away.

_Flashback_

_Dean was in Massachusetts working on a poltergeist case that John had sent him on. It was the day after he finished the job when his cell rang and he answered to find Sam on the other end of the line._

_His brother had gone off to college a year ago and had cut all ties with his family, and to tell the truth, Dean was a little ticked at him. Actually he was as mad as hell. Not only had he left Dean, but he had refused to have any contact with him. His total disregard for familial responsibility went against everything Dean believed in._

"_Dean, I think I am be in trouble."_

_With those words, every grievance Dean had with Sam flew out the window. His brother needed him, and he'd be damned before he ignored that._

"_I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_End Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Two

Sam stared at the harsh red line on the underside of his arm. It was a memento of the first time it had happened. It had happened the weekend before classes began, right after he had moved in. At first, he hadn't known exactly what had happened. All he could see was the blood pouring out of his arm. When he realized why, he became truly scared for one of the first times in his life.

A few weeks went by before anything unusual happened again. It was Labor Day weekend, and most of his classmates had made plans about their vacation. Sam's only plan was to hit the books as hard as he could. This time Sam was barely able to cut himself down from the makeshift noose before he suffocated.

Two days ago, the night after his final midterm, he was barely able to stop himself from freefalling from the top of his apartment building into the crowd of his cheerful schoolmates celebrating their first stress-free night.

He did not know what was happening to him. Was he doing these things to himself? He was _not_ suicidal. He was one of the brightest students in his class at one of the top universities in the nation. Sure, he didn't really have friends, and he had alienated himself from his family by coming here. But he was finally _normal_. But was this really normal? Was trying to kill yourself and having no idea that you were trying to do so _normal_?

'_No, get a grip on yourself, Sam. You are not doing this to yourself!'_ he screamed mentally.

'**_Aren't you? If not you, then who?'_**

'_I don't know! Maybe it's something supernatural…'_

'**_Don't kid yourself, Sammy, you left that world far behind you. You can't blame it for your problems. Stop denying the truth!'_**

'_I AM NOT TRYING TO KILL MYSELF! AND I AM NOT CRAZY!'_

However, Sam could not really believe this, especially since he was arguing with himself in such a way. He did not know what to do, so he did the only thing he could. He called the one person who had always been there for him.

"Dean, I need your help. I think I may be in trouble."

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Chapter Three

Dean had ridden nonstop for a day and a half, and he had finally arrived. He charged up to the apartment he knew belonged to Sam and pounded on the door. When he got no response, he became worried but instantly kicked himself. It was the middle of the day. Sam was probably in a class or something.

'_Easy, Dean._ _No reason to panic. Sammy is fine.'_

He took a deep breath and began picking the lock, figuring that if Sam could scare him to death, albeit inadvertently, by not answering, he could scare him by waiting for him inside his locked apartment. However, when he opened the door, he instantly knew that something was wrong.

For one thing, the keys to the apartment were clearly visible on a small table by the door. Another thing off was Sam's abnormally long legs sprawled out in the hallway from the bathroom.

Dean was kneeling beside him in an instant. "Sammy, come on, man, wake up," he pleaded, checking desperately for a pulse. It was there, but weak, and growing weaker. He reached for his cell and dialed 911. As soon as he knew the ambulance was on its way, he glanced around for signs of anything that could have attacked Sam, despite the fact that there was not a mark on him. And then his saw the empty bottle…

'_Oh, God, Sammy, no…'_

He picked the bottle up. According to the label, it had once contained painkillers, the actual name he could not pronounce. Where had Sam gotten them? More importantly, why had he tried to kill himself? Because that was obviously what had happened. Sammy was smart enough not to mistakenly overdose on painkillers.

Tears came to Dean's eyes and threatened to spill over. He could not help but think that this was his fault. As he cradled Sam's head and waited for the ambulance, all he could think about is that he should have gotten here sooner. Maybe he could have prevented this. Sammy…

OoooOoooOoooO

Sam opened his eyes groggily and all he could see was white. He blinked a few times and the sound of a _beep beep_ floated into his foggy mind.

"Where am I?" he asked, not realizing he had spoken aloud.

"The hospital," a voice replied, causing him to start and look up. Besides his bed stood his brother, and he was pissed. Now, an angry Dean was usually a very scary site, but Sam knew the look on his face. It was a magnified variation of the look he had when Sam had left for college. It was Dean's way of dealing with pain, and Sam felt guilty because he knew that he had caused Dean a lot of pain.

"That's where people who attempt to kill themselves after calling their big brother for help go," Dean continued bitterly.

"Kill themselves…? Dean, I didn't—" but Sam couldn't finish that because he didn't know what he had done.

"You didn't what Sam?" Dean asked wearily, dropping the act and letting his pain show through. He had nearly lost his baby brother, and he had to find out why.

Sam did not know what to tell Dean. Therefore, he told him the only thing he could. The truth.

"Dean, this is the fourth time this has happened. The first time I nearly bled to death, the second, I barely got out of the noose that had ended up around me neck, and the third I nearly did a swan dive from the top of my building. I don't remember doing any of it. I come to my senses a few seconds afterwards. So far I've been lucky, but today… Dean, if you hadn't shown up…" Sam closed his eyes to try and control his emotions.

Dean, in a somewhat out-of-character move, sat on the side of the bed and pulled his brother into his strong embrace.

"Shh… Sammy," he said, trying to ease his brother's now sobbing form. "It's okay."

"No, it's not, Dean. Am I going crazy? Why am I doing this to myself? Why can't I remember it?"

"It doesn't matter, Sammy, because I'm here now. I will make it okay."

Tbc…


End file.
